Of Tails and Turmoils
by Animaddie
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is the youngest Captain in the Royal Navy, but one day they hit a storm. Not only does he loose his ship, he can't help but feel magic is somehow involved in it all, especially when him and his crew happen across a certain 'Treasure'. Rated T for now, but may change in the future!
1. Prologue

Hi! So this is my first new fic in a while. I was too eagerly listening to the POTC soundtrack and this happened. So, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Bring her _about_!"

Rain washed over the captain, water soaking to kiss his very bones. His grip on the ropes unyielding as his second-in-command yanked on the helm ramming it hard to starboard.

"She's hard over!" Yelled his fuchsia-maned, rain-sodden companion.

' _Shit! This storms too strong!'_

"Ishida! Are the cannons loose?!"

His black-haired gunner only grimace from across the deck, equally as sodden.

"All cannons are loose, nothing else can weigh her down!"

"Have we dropped anchor?!"

"Aye! Nothing's holding her!"

' _Shit. My crew!'_

Captain Kurosaki Ichigo could only look on at his ship, each and every man sodden from the rain, arms bulging trying to keep the sails at starboard, he himself on the banister pulling with all his might. Yet the storm was relentless, the seas were too strong and his ship too fragile. He'd been sailing the mighty for five years now, the youngest Captain to have ever sailed in the Royal Navy, and now, they were to die at sea, no way to inform his family. His crew to be lost.

' _No_ '

He flung his head to the tumultuous sky, the clouds black, lightning crashing in the distance.

' _God, please! If you are about, please, just save my men, save my crew, anything!_ '

For a moment the sky continued, but a small opening appeared and light shone upon the sea behind him.

' _Jump? No, I cannot! I cannot lose my men!_ '

Ichigo Kurosaki was a man of honour, he would never abandon his crew. Besides, he was a sailor, and superstition ran rife. He'd heard the tales of Mer-witches, eager to grasp young men in their clutches, and then drown them at the bottom of the sea after they had finished with their prey.

' _Not a chance'_

Thunder crashed, and a flash of blinding light burned his eyes, the rope in his hands was torn from his grip, he felt a sudden explosion in his chest, a breeze and a rush of cold before something slippery grasped his burning remnants of his ship plastered his vision as he felt the sensation of floating.

"Well well . . . What have we here?" A smug, wind-chime voice sang in his ear.

The next moment, he saw black.

* * *

So just a quick one, hopefully to set the scene! Thanks for reading! :D


	2. A Sandy Start

hey guys! Chapter one here, hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer; I don't own Bleach!

* * *

 **Chapter One: A Sandy Start**

Ichigo felt a warm breeze kiss his skin and his eyes shot open. The bluest of skies met his gaze. Dread washed over him as he turned, his hands crushing into sand. He was met with the sight of palm trees swaying in the breeze and lush green hills in the distance. But on the beach . . . .

He felt his eyebrows meet his hairline as relief flooded his stomach.

' _My crew_ '

Along the beach scattered about were the sleeping bodies of his subordinates, each as sandy, bruised and crispy as himself, but nonetheless he could make out the slow rise and fall of the chests closest to himself. He scrambled to his feet, flicking sand as he rushed to the closest body, his second in command. Grabbing his mates broad, iron shoulders he shaked.

"Abarai, OI Abarai!"

His sleeping crewmate slept like the dead apparently. Frustrated, Ichigo curled his hand in a fist.

"OI, RENJI!" His fist slammed into his second's nose. He felt a jolt beneath him. His crewmates hands immediately flew to his face as he groaned.

"What was _that_ for, bastard?!"

Ichigo grinned in response, glad his second, and closest friend appeared to be in normal spirits.

"Heh, you sleep like a child in the womb, man!" He clapped his hand on Renji's shoulder. Looking to his other crewmates, a scowl set in his face.

"We need to wake up the others." He muttered.

Renji looked to his captain and followed his line of sight noticing their sleeping friends. His throbbing nose quickly flew from his mind.

"Are they ""Alive? I think so, but we need to determine our co-ordinates. I don't remember seeing an island this close on the map"

Renji frowned, he didn't remember seeing an island either - they were meant to be surrounded by ocean for 100 leagues. Ichigo shook his head.

"Anyway, let's awaken the others."

Renji nodded in response, scrambling to his feet.

"Aye."

Little to their knowledge, two pairs of glistening pearly eyes peered after them from behind the shrubs. Moist pink lips curled.

"Well, Inoue. The bait's about to be set." Pearly violet eyes met stormy grey ones. The grey eyes crinkled in amusement.

"Humans . . ."

. . . . . . . . .

Black, glittering sky filled his vision, the soft snores of his crew resonating through his ears. It had been a long day of searching and finding nothing. They'd managed to scramble enough fish to sustain them all (but not nearly enough to satiate). They'd built a fire and managed to source a small pool of fresh water to drink from. But it would run out. They needed to get off this island, and fast. Something was _wrong_.

After he'd punched Renji, the two had gone about waking the rest of the crew, each one accounted for and unharmed, save for the odd bruise or scrape. Their clothes were another matter however. Each had their uniform ripped and torn beyond recognition. His own was jagged down the middle as though something had torn into his stomach. His captain's coat ruined and trousers torn so they only reached his knees. At least his boots were intact. Ichigo placed a hand on his stomach. He could have sworn he felt burning before falling unconscious. He could of sworn there was a voice too . . . . But it couldn't have been. His superstitious mind was racing, but there was no evidence of anyone else on that island apart from the crew. Impossible. Besides, there was no blood. No blood on any of them in fact.

His nerves were alight.

His eyes flitted across the sky, but no moon could be found. He fumbled with the tattered ends of his shirt. No moon.

It didn't bode well.

With a huff he turned to his side, facing his first mate. Hair splayed around his shoulders. But he was surprised to see gleaming eyes staring at the sky.

"Renji . . ."

Black eyes flitted to his own before meeting the sky again.

"There's no moon tonight."

Ichigo turned back to the sky.

"I know."

He heard Renji swallow, as if hesitant to say something.

"What is it?"

"I don't like this."

Ichigo remained silent.

"Something's amiss. And . . ." He heard Renji glup, and flicked his eyes over to his still body.

"And?"

"I could have sworn I heard a voice, when I fell in. My arm was burning, and I heard a voice. And then nothing."

Ichigo's stomach dropped. Gulping also, he responded, facing the sky again.

"It was probably the vapours"

He heard a growl before sand burned his eyes. Trying not to scream he flipped to his first about to yell profanities. A panicked growl met his ears.

"It was _not_ the vapours! I know what I heard. It was _real_!"

Ichigo felt knots tie in his stomach, Renji was never one to act like this. He was solid.

He chose not to say anything and lay back down, closing his eyes. He couldn't let Renji see his turmoil. He was the _Captain_. He had to be as solid as granite.

He couldn't let Renji know his fears had tripled.

. . . .

Stormy eyes looked upon the once-bickering men, they had turned quiet, and soft snores met her ears.

"Kuchiki-Sama."

A moment after speaking, glistening pearly black hair surfaced next to her. Violet eyes blinked once and she felt a small cool hand grasp her wrist. Inoue turned to face the head next to her. Violet eyes encased in pearly blue-white skin encrusted in small blue, lilac and green starfish and barnacles met her own. They appeared to resonate mischief and mirth, it made her stomach bubble in anticipation.

"It's Rukia from now on, _Orihime_ "

She nodded, smiling mischief filling her own veins. Turning back to the men, they submerged once more.

Ichigo awoke, allowing a glance towards the sea, he grumbled and fell back into a slumber, missing the flicks of two, pearly pink and blue double-fins entering the water.

* * *

And le fin de le chapter! I hope this was at least somewhat enjoyable! Currently in the middle of writing chapater 2, so should be up soon! :D

Any guesses to certain plans? :D


End file.
